Chasing Rabbits
by BrightVaporeon
Summary: Just a one-shot. Based upon the song White Rabbit from the Sucker Punch soundtrack, as well as the Carroll books to an extent. Slightly creepy, incredibly short and sour.
1. Chapter 1

_One pill makes you larger_

_And one pill makes you small_

_And the ones that mother gives you_

_Don't do anything at all_

"Come, now, Alice. It's been much too long, now." Long fingers wrapped lightly around the sheets, gathering them up to tug them off a thin body. Thirty two year old Alice Liddell's blue eyes rose to meet her sister Lorina's and the youngest sister released a soft sigh.

"Lory," she spoke, her broken voice nearly a murmur from lack of use. Her once bright and cheerfully tuned speech was monotonous and dull. "I only want to be left alone."

"But Alice, the doctor says you have to see him once a week, and-"

"I don't _care_ what the doctor says!" Her voice was harsh, now, making the eldest of the Liddell sisters take a step back in surprise. "I'm not going back there!"

Lorina Liddell let out a sigh. "Very well. Where is Edith…?" It wasn't a question to Alice, but to herself as she swept from the room.

_And if you go chasing rabbits_

_And you know you're going to fall_

_Tell them a hookah smoking caterpillar_

_Has given you the call_

"_No!_" Alice Liddell's shrieks were heard throughout the asylum as she tore ferociously at the straps holding her to the long metal table. "_You can't make me go back there! I won't!"_

"It's worse than we thought. She suffers delusions…" the doctor turned to the only other two surviving members of the Liddell family, Lorina and Edith, Alice's older and younger sisters, respectively. "We will hold her overnight." The eldest sister gave a simple nod before removing herself and Edith from the room.

Alice snarled, throwing all of her body strength into pulling hard at her bonds. It was futile, however- the straps holding her were too tight, and too strong. She put up a fight for hours, what felt like eternity, before collapsing, exhausted. She vaguely registered the feel of water passing her cracked lips, her wrists and ankles rubbed raw from the rough leather of the straps. After a few minutes and a few quiet noises from somewhere in the room, Alice blinked her eyes open.

_When the men on the chessboard get up_

_And tell you where to go_

_And you've just had some kind of mushroom_

_And your mind is moving low_

_Go ask Alice; I think she'll know_

The room she was in was drab and plain. The only other things present were a radio on the opposite corner of the room, sitting on a table, and a camera mounted on the ceiling, pointed directly at her. There was music playing from the radio, an orchestral track that, thanks to the terrible reception and quality of the machine, was distorted and warped. It filled Alice's mind, crawling and worming its way into the recesses of her brain. She opened her mouth to let out a scream of anguish, but nothing happened—she had lost her voice sometime during the struggle, she didn't know when. Her eyes sliding closed once more, Alice succumbed to the music and her tiredness. A flash of white passed across her senses, and it looked rabbit-shaped as it bounded off…

_When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead_

_And the white knight is talking backwards_

_And the Red Queen's 'off with her head'_

_Remember what the dormouse said—_

_Feed your head._

A whirlwind of color and light crossed her. There was a sensation of falling, and it lasted an eternity. Falling and falling and… touchdown. With a light click, black heels touched linoleum. Alice stood, feeling life rush through her body. She felt strong, light, thin. Opening her eyes slowly, Alice found herself in front of a mirror, and her eyes clouded with confusion for a moment. One hand reached up to touch her cheek, long, black-painted nails dragging lightly over her smooth skin. She appeared nineteen again, just as she looked the last time she—

All thought was shoved from her mind as she whirled around. "_Wonderland_." She breathed, looking out over the familiar landscape. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she immediately spotted a few differences- mostly overgrowth, as if the place was slightly less habited than when she was… God, it had been thirteen years since she had been _here_. She turned back to the mirror, and was allowed one last glance at her nineteen-again body before the mirror itself vanished, leaving her with a view of the entrance to the Tulgey Wood. She looked father, beyond the darkened woods, to see the Red Queen's castle rising up beyond, and made the decision then and there that the only path forward was through the woods. "I rather wouldn't like to deal with the Jabberwocky today," she spoke aloud to herself, a habit she held through her life, "But it will be the only way to find out where I am. If I remember right, the garden should be withheld in these woods," a slight pause in her speech, and Alice began walking forward, her heels still clicking lightly against the dirt floor in a strange reminiscence of linoleum, "But then again, Wonderland is never the same twice. I do wonder if I shall see Rabbit again."


	2. Not a Chapter

For Aeros over at CotH-

This is your verification. =D

-Selvaron 


End file.
